Egg Parade
The Egg Parade (エッグマンパレード, Eggumanparēdo) is Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's most powerful Army of the Galactic Eggman Empire. It is known as the Galactic Eggman Army. Members Each Member leads Eggman's Army into a Full-Scale invasion. *Toby Gekko (Air) *Lyon (Sea) *Paul Prozen Gunther (Land) *Shinjirō Nagita (Space) Armed Forces *Badnik Horde **Motobug **Caterkiller **Buzzbomber **Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad ***Scratch ***Grounder ***Coconuts **Combots **SWATbots **Egg Swats **Egg Pawns ***Egg Pawn ***Egg Terrain Armored Transport ***Eggmanity ***Egg Elephant ***Egg Camel ***Egg Hydra Fangs ***Missile King ***Egg Bus Walker *Death Egg Horde **Death Egg **Death Egg Mk. II **Death Egg III **Delightful Egg **Egg Ragnarok **Death Star IV **MAN-1995 General Zeong *Egg Fleet **Dolphin battleship **Whale gunship **Shark gunship **Sawfish battleship **Manta ray ship **Super Egg Carrier **Halberd-Class Dreadnought **Shredder-Class Dreadnought **Egg Fang **Egg Shark **Egg Shiki **Egg Shelcoof **Sky Armada **Egg Gesellschaft **Final Fortress **Egg Providence **Egg Fort III **Egg Fort IV **Egg Fort V **Egg Fort VI **Egg Whale **Egg Zentraedi **Final Frigate **Egg Providence **Super Egg Providence **Drone's Armada **Kasshu Fleet **Starlight Carnival **Egg Carrier **Wing Fortress *Robot Masters **Guard Orotic *Egg Navy **Scissor Gunship **Dolphin Flagship *E-Series Robots **E-01 Baby Kiki **E-02 Rhinotank **E-03 Sweeper **E-04 Leon **E-05 Boa-Boa **E-06 Bladed Spinner **E-07 Ice Bot **E-08 Kart Kiki **E-09 Buyoon **E-10 Cop Speeder **E-15 Spiky Spinner **E-16 Electro Spinner **E-17 Ghora **E-20 Kiki **E-22 Beat **E-24 Jetso **E-25 Duo Jet **E-26 Bomb Jet **E-27 Hyper Jet **E-28 Mecha Fish **E-29 Egg Pirate **E-31 Gola **E-32 Unidus *Army of Zeon **Big Zam **Zakrello **Elmeth **Apsalus **Braw Bro **Action Zaku **Grandeene **Musai-class Late Production Type commandship **Musai-class battleship **Dolos-class cruiser **Gwazine-class frigate *ZAFT Squadron **Powered Cardigan GM **Impulse Gundam **Gundam Wanderer **Draggun Gules **GAT-Walter Gundam Walter **Focus Gundam **Gundam Cannon Eyes **Tram Gundam **Locomotive Gundam **ZGMF-X10A-A-Amazing Strike Freedom **Gundam Battlecruiser **Draggun Emperor **Gundam The End **GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam **YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe **Helianthus Gundam **Digamma Azieru *E-100 Series **E-100 Alpha ***E-101 models: ****E-101 Beta ****E-101 Mark II ***E-102 models: ****E-102 Gamma ****E-102 Chaos Gamma ***E-103 Delta ***E-104 Epsilon ***E-105 Zeta ***E-121 Phi ***E-123 models: ****E-123 Omega ****Omega Copies *E-1000 Series **E-1000 *E-2000 **E-2000 **E-2000R *E-10000 **E-10000B **E-10000G **E-10000R **E-10000Y *Battle Mammoths *Egg Army **Swat Troopers *Dark Magician Marksman *Dark Magician Soldier *EZ-021 Death Saurer *GEATHJERK Federation **Human based Soldiers ***Dough-Goo ***Diedough-Goo ***Gedie Dough-Goo ***You-Hough **Snake based robots ***Diekuu Ohrowchee ***Diejeah ***Kaizor Ohrowchee **Fish based robots ***Ohdarko **Insect based Robots ***Dahkat ***Vaaiki **Gunpla based Robots ***Giga-Goojin ***Wallgah-Goojin ***Gah-Goojin *Kuro Akatsuki **Apsalus Dragon **MSN-06 Extra Zeong **MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong *Mahouka Empire **Glyphic Cannon *Shiki Empire **Shiki Fleet ***Toshiya's Egg Carrier *Toshiya's Galactic Empire **Providence-class carriers **Star Destroyers **Super Star Destroyer- Endless **Stormtroopers **AT-ST Walkers **AT-AT Walkers **Trigon Spiders **Tie Fighters **Tie Bombers *Demi Egg Squadron **RX-T48 Snibal Hydra (Variants) **RX-1995 Winning Hydra **AGE-56 Devil Gundam **AGE-1998 Devil Snibal Gundam **AGE-55 AGE Master Gundam **GFAS-E∞ Kaiser Gundam **AGE-56 Devil Walter Jr. *Drone Series **D-01 Paul **D-02 Paula **D-03 Matt **D-04 Jacky *Aparoid Horde **Aparoid Crawler **Aparoid Dragoon **Aparoid Roller **Aparoid Tripod **Aparoid Moth **Aparoid Flagship **Aparoid Battleship **Aparoid Fighter **Aparoid Bomber *Pokemon **Pikachu **Magnezone **Ariados **Onix **Koffing **Tentacruel **Seviper **Skarmory **Glameow *Venusaur *Tyranitar *Doll Masters **Merutsu **Enerugi **Umi **Sho **Gekko Squadron ***Shinka ***Tatsuya Gekko ***Tatsu Gekko *Androids **Shadow Android **Senna Android *Egg Empresses **Egg Empress **Egg Empress MK II *Genesis Iron Legion **Grunts **Anti-Air Veterans **Bazooka Vets **Mortar vets **Assault vets **Destructive Niflheim Kids ***Negative Sector V ****Negative Numbuh 1 - Negative Sector V Member ****Negative Numbuh 2 - Negative Sector V Member ****Negative Numbuh 3 - Negative Sector V Leader ****Negative Numbuh 4 - Negative Sector V Leader ****Negative Numbuh 5 - Negative Sector V Member ****Negative Numbuh 49 - Negative Sector V Member *Great Grand Galactic Coalition **Senna Kyoudou- Ultimate Weapon *Britannian Armada **Royal Guard **Britannian Ground Force **Britannian Air Force **Britannian Navy *Imperial Military Armada **Imperial Navy **Imperial Pilot Corps **IDMR **ISC **IEC **IMP **ISC **Stormtrooper Corps **IDMRD *Koopa Troop **Blooper **Boom Boom ***Bob-omb **Boo **Hammer Bro **Koopa Paratroopa **Koopatrol **Koopa Troopa **Lakitu **Magikoopa **Nimbus **Buzzy Beetle **Chain Chomp **Chargin' Chuck **Piranha Plant **Bullet Bill **Shy Guy **Spiny **Terrapin **Thwomp **Whomp ***Cheep Cheep **Dry Bones **Fire Bro **Goomba **Hammer Bro *Subspace Army **Normal Primids **Scope Primids **Sword Primids **Boom Primids **Metal Primids **Fire Primids **Big Primids *R.O.B. Squad **R.O.B. Blasters **R.O.B. Sentries **R.O.B. Launchers *Minions of Set *Snowmad Tribe **Pointy Tucks **Archys **Hootz **Fluffs **Waldoughs *Ganon's Army **Gerudo Thieves ***Glaive Grunt ***Marauder ***Sand Sniper ***Gerudadorf ***Vagrudanon ***Despoiler ***Dune Walker ***Tomb Guard ***Ice Archer ***Master Thief ***Wind Witch ***Ashinon Captain ***Iron Knuckle **The Blin Tribe ***Moblin ***Bokoblins ***Bulblins ***Miniblin **Hinox **Lynels **Stal-Creatures **Darknuts **Wizzrobes **Lizalfos **Deku **Goriya **Shadow Links **Divine Guardian Stalkers **Gohma ***Gohma Harvesters ***Hive Larvae ***Soldier Larvae ***Royal Larvae ***Caretakers ***Hive Keepers ***Hive Amplifiers ***Shroud Walkers ***Chaos Gohmas ***Gohma Queens ***Matriarch Gohmas ***Kargarocs ***Helmaroc King *Aurum **Aurum Fire Wyrm **Aurum Mik **Aurum Monoeye **Aurum Pip **Aurum Shemum **Aurum Skuttler **Aurum Specknose **Aurum Urgle **Baglo **Biota **Blit **Claxis **Dohz **Jyok **Kolma **Nukleen **Plixo **Quoil **Rezda **Roz **Sio **Taklax **Tribyte **Xoneme **Zaurum **Zrink *Triceraton Fleet **Triceraton Soldiers **Triceraton Scientists **Triceraton Tanks **Triceraton Battlestations **Triceraton Bombers **Triceraton Starfighters **Triceraton Gunships **Triceraton Frigates **Triceraton Cruisers **Triceraton Battleships **Triceraton Corvettes **Triceraton Dreadnoughts *Zenebas Fleet **Gojulas King **Red Horns **Shellkarn **Iron Kong **Black Rhimos **Seismosaurus **Demons Head *Supreme Mamodo Army **Demolt **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Tsao-Lon **Pamoon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *Magitek Fleet **Magitek Infantry **Magitek Walkers Gallery Egg Squadron (2015).png Egg Barrage (2015).png Kenta's Fleet vs the Egg Fleet.png Egg Imperial Walkers on Snow (2015).png|Egg Imperial Walker Parade Egg Bus Walker (Fan-made) Sprites.png Galactic Eggman Fleet (2017) Sprites.png Trigon Spider (2017) Sprites.png Mega Man ZX Shippuden (2019) Enemy Sprites.png All Terrain Battle Bus Parts (2019) Sprites.png All Terrain Battle Bus (2019) Sprites.png Trigon Spider (2019) Sprites.png Trigon Spider Parts (2019) Sprites.png Aparoid Empire (2019) Sprites.png Empyrean (2019) Sprites.png Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Technology Category:Gunpla